


Ghosts of the Past

by Luthienberen



Series: Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2018 [14]
Category: Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hope, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kindness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 14:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15341745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthienberen/pseuds/Luthienberen
Summary: Lestrade is injured in an attempt to bring a gift to Doctor Watson.





	Ghosts of the Past

**Author's Note:**

> Written for July writing prompts. Prompt No.18 No Good Deed Goes Unpunished. Consequences happen.

Iodine and alcohol were smells that Lestrade associated strongly with the sick room and rather unfortunately, in his line of work those mingled scents played a huge part.

Currently Doctor Watson was carefully stitching the minor gash in his right arm shut. Biting on the gag in his mouth Lestrade willed the needle and thread in his friend’s hands to move faster.

All this fuss for a good cause!

To shift his focus off his arm, Lestrade observed the good doctor closely, the golden hair disarrayed and out of its normal combed state. His clothes were still the deepest black three months on (and how scandalous that was, not that Lestrade cared) and whenever Doctor Watson glanced up at him to check his patient, his features showed pale and drawn, dark shadows under eyes clouded with the spray and foam of those dreadful Falls.

Finally the doctor was finished and was efficiently tidying away his instruments and was mixing up the laudanum draught for him.

“May I ask how you came about such a wound Lestrade? Why would you be injured on a desk?”

Lestrade pulled his gag out with his uninjured (well, bruised but not bleeding) hand. Pulling the file from his bag he showed it to Doctor Watson who appeared even more confused.

“I was in our archives searching for this file when I lost my footing on the ramshackle step-ladder and fell on the corner of the desk. It is one of Mr Holmes’ earliest cases with us. Quite an entertaining read. It is about poisoned tea, conniving merchants and courageous ladies. I thought you might find it interesting.”

Pain at the mention of Mr Holmes twisted the doctor’s face, but then it faded slightly as curiosity took hold and oh. Lestrade glanced away, pretending to need to cough to clear his dry throat.

That desperate hope of having something of his dear friend glowed in Doctor Watson’s clouded eyes so strongly that Lestrade felt it was too private, too raw, for anyone to witness – even him.

He heard footsteps and looking back around Doctor Watson stood trembling before him. Tears glistened in his eyes but unlike the Falls did not tumble downward. Instead, one shaky hand extended his pain draught and the other gently, reverently, took the file.

“Thank you,” said the good doctor hoarsely.

“You’re welcome Doctor Watson. So drink this then I am free?”  

Doctor Watson simply nodded so Lestrade drank quickly, took the rest of the prepared draughts and exited without a word, for there were no words for Doctor Watson’s grief for a dearest friend lost.

As he walked away, right arm throbbing as he waited for the laudanum to kick in, Lestrade decided that the fuss and pain was worth it if it brought Doctor Watson a piece of his lost friend.


End file.
